Twinkle
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: A person's death is often miserable. For one rabbit, though, death was just one small step towards the stars. For another, it was one small step to seeing the stars in a whole new light.


**Hello everyone. I came up with another oneshot, as you can see. This is from someone's POV, but you will not know who it is until the end of the story. My challenge to you, is to try and guess who is telling this before the end, alright? Okay then, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

Cream, the doctors told us that you died tonight. I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, you probably were the first to know. Everyone is here in your room. None of us are exactly sure what happened, but then again, the whole situation was unclear from the start.

Cream, I'm not sure if you realized this all the way, but you were really sick. None of the doctors were sure what you had, so they weren't able to treat it. If they did, I probably wouldn't be saying this to you.

Do you remember what we did the night before you went to the hospital? It was a summer night, and all the stars were out. Your mom had made sure that you were wearing a jacket, so you wouldn't get cold. I remember it was light orange, with yellow on the sleeves. This was your first time stargazing, and all the rest of us knew it would probably be your last. I'm not sure why, of all the people you could have chosen, you had to choose me to go with you. You said it was because I was so lonely all the time.

"I never knew that there were this many stars in the sky," You told me. I showed you the constellations, and you showed me what it was like to have a night with a friend like this, so simple. You taught me that nursery rhyme, remember?

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

The next day, you had to go to the hospital. I remember when I visited you, your hospital room was full of flowers and cards that people gave you, hoping that you might recover. You were drawing pictures to decorate the walls with, mainly ones with sunshine and flowers. You were happy, even though you had no clue why you were away from home. You just continued to smile, because you knew that things would eventually be alright.

It was so hard to watch you die. Bit by bit, we watched you waste away into nothing, but you still kept that smile on your face. A few times, you had to be put in the extensive care unit, just to give you another day at living. I remember one day, when I came to visit you. I was surprised to see that Eggman had come to visit you too. He and his robots were there, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun. Bokkun had given you a small locket that he got you, saying that he missed you. You thanked him, telling him it was beautiful, even though it was just a small picture on a chain.

"Cream, aren't you scared that you'll die?" Eggman asked. I remember your answer clear as day.

"If I die," you said, "I won't be too bad. I'll be a star in the sky, and then I can see all my friends every night. Then, they can say, "Look at that new star up there. That's Cream, and she's watching over us." I can be like a light, so the nighttime won't be so scary." Eggman soon said goodbye, and then I came in. Oh Cream, you were so brave. I envy you, for your ability to keep a hold of yourself. Despite my strength on the outside, I would have fallen apart if something like this happened to me.

Well, all of us are here now. Your mom and Amy are both here, crying their eyes out. Sonic is trying to comfort them, but I can see he's beginning to cry too. He was the first of my friends to have met you, remember? Silver was here earlier, but he soon left. He told me that he was sorry for us, and he wished that he had known you better. The Chaotix are here, though, and Vector and Charmy are joining the sob fest. Espio is being silent, but he put a small white rose on your bedside table. You always told me that the color white means life. It used to mean death in the old days. I don't think you would have minded, because white is so pure and pretty. Like starlight, you told me.

I think that Blaze is taking this the hardest. You were her first friend, and she hasn't experienced a loss like this. She's in the corner, trying not to cry in front of the others. Shadow is with her, a hand over her shoulder. He's sad too, but he isn't showing it. It's sort of nice to see that he's helping someone. That's what you would have wanted.

"Am I too late?" I look down to see Tails at my shoulder, holding Cheese and Chocola.

"We're all still here," I say to him. "She's over there, if you want to see here." I watch as he and the chao walk over to your lifeless body. Your eyes are closed, you died in your sleep. He puts something on you, a bracelet that he made. It's orange and yellow, your favorite colors. I remember watching him build it, he was going to give it to you earlier.

"The stars are coming out," Rouge says to me. I look outside, and it's true. The night is clear, and I see white lights in the sky. There's a new one out tonight, glowing brightly with a slight yellow tinge to it.

"That's Cream's star," I say, pointing it out. "She wanted to watch over us after she was gone." I know if you were down here, you'd be smiling at us. I wave at your star, and I hope you can see me. When I go home to Angel Island, I'll be sure to watch you every night. Softly, I begin to hum.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder how you are_

_Up above the world so bright_

_Smiling at us in the night_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_I'll never forget who you are

* * *

_

**Fin. Do you know who it is?**


End file.
